The present invention relates to a device for the display of simulated images for helmets.
The systems generally used to restore images in a simulator, such as an aircraft simulator, are systems such as CRT-based collimation systems or off-axis collimated display systems with a spherical screen and mirror, where this mirror may be a sphere with a large diameter (several meters). Systems such as this work accurately but have a bulk and weight that are often very great, and may require a complicated infrastructure.
Besides, there are known display devices using optic systems with lenses and mirror, fixed to a helmet worn by the user. These devices are generally compact and light, but their visual field is limited, and their light output is low.
An object of the present invention is a device for the display of simulated images for helmets that is light and compact, and makes it possible to restore images with the widest possible field and the highest possible light output.